


Cornucopia

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [571]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby angers Gibbs, but she has a unique way to make it up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/23/2000 for the word [cornucopia](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/23/cornucopia).
> 
> cornucopia  
> The horn of plenty, from which fruits and flowers are represented as issuing. It is an emblem of abundance.  
> An overflowing supply; an abundance.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #256 Anger.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cornucopia

It had been days since Gibbs had brought Abby a Caf-pow. She hadn't seen one since her mistimed Halloween prank. It wasn't even intended for Gibbs. 

Abby had figured he would know and dodge with his super Marine skills. It had never even entered her mind that Gibbs might get caught in the prank and now she was paying for it. Gibbs anger and displeasure was obvious in the lack of Caf-pows and the lack of visits.

Abby was beside herself now. She had to fix it. She had to make things right with her silver fox. 

The next morning Gibbs entered to find a cornucopia complete with flowers and fruit on his desk with a card beside it. The card read, “Sorry,” and was decorated in cute little black skulls leaving no doubt as to the gifter. Gibbs shook his head and got to work. The cornucopia was left on the corner of his desk untouched, but not unappreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
